


Hope is blind... (The story of Akira Mokotoma)

by ToxicBlueandRed



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Backstory, Blood, Bondage, Complicated Relationships, Crying, Don't Ask Don't Tell, Don't Judge Me, F/F, F/M, Fear, Fear of Death, Fucking Machines, Future Foundation (Dangan Ronpa), Half-Human, Hell, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Leadership, M/M, Oh My God, Past Rape/Non-con, Sickfic, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 07:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicBlueandRed/pseuds/ToxicBlueandRed
Summary: They say hope is blind...Heheheheheheheheh.They might as well be right...My name is Akira Mokotoma. I was once human like you, but I'm not a machine. No I'm not. I am apparently half human, half what I like to call Symbiote. (Sorry, I watch too many marvel movies) Well let's say I have a scientific laboratory to thank for that. I'll get into more detail when in the story. But for now, know that I am not a bad guy.(Akira along in his mission only halfway completed his mission. He had to find a girl named Kumaru Naegi. Now that he found her, he must get her and Touko safely out of the cursed city ran by the Children of Hope. Is this possible? Find out...)





	1. Where it all happened...

**Author's Note:**

> Now time for something a little different than Yandere Simulator. I decided to put this in the story basing of Danga Ronpa Ultra Despair Girls. If I missed some names and backstories feel free to comment them and I shall look up their backstories and inude them in this fanfic.

Chapter 1: Tragic stuff in a town ran by children.

 

*Kotoko's Backstory*

The fragile pink haired girl ever so cute was in the middle of the stage showed off her talents in acting as a crowd of people stood up in applause at the end of it all. Now the little girl was all alone with an Adult who went by the name of Adult H. Hearing the way this man was talking Kotoko shook and put on a weak and nervous smile.

The adult talked in such riddling words as he mentioned of ads and shows starring Kotoko and how he was pleased with her work. He also mentioned of a task that even her mother had to partake in. This adult pointed out that the others would very "gentle" with Kotoko.

My God... What a sick sick man... What the hell has gotten to him. Despite that Kotoko's innocence was forcibly took.

Keep it on the noteworthy to never be "gentle" with Kotoko. In her eyes adults are demons because of said incident.

 

*Touko's backstory*

Beyond the wildest dreams of her master Bayaku Touko had this very secretive side to her that is very crazy. This crazy side is referred to as Genocide Jack. Genocide Jack likes to weild scissors and stick her tongue out while sounding as crazy as she is. But Touko...

Well...

Touko is this innocent soul afraid of the dark.

Hell...

Who isn't in some point of there lives.

 

*Kumaru's backstory*

Imprisoned in a hotel of sorts for a full calendar year Kumaru Naegi is the sister of the Future Foundation agent that hired a skilled hunter to find the location of his sister and escort her safely out of wherever she is being kept.

But little do the Future Foundation know that the town Kumaru is being held at has been took over by an associattion known to all as the Children of Hope. Their leader unfortunately picked Kumaru and another girl named Touko as the new participants in a game where choices must be made for ultimate survival.

Give Kumaru some time and she will indeed wake up and find out about it all but will soon realize she was took against her will.

 

*Monaca backstory*

Appears to have been neglected by her parents. Monaca is the leader of the Children of Hope. 

Her somewhat unexplainable wisdom somehow managed her to get herself a wheelchair despite the fact she doesn't need the chair. She hired an intelect who was also neglected by his parents and was used as a science experiment. Monaca and he have appeared to have created mechanical bears with one half looking cute and the other half looking deadly.

With these mechanical bears the Children of Hope have tooken over with Monaca holding a stronghold on the said city.

 

*Akira backstory*

Hired by Future Foundation agent Makoto Naegi. Akira Mokotoma is a long time trusted hunter by the Future Foundation since he was only nine. The Sixteen year old was given the task of finding Kumaru Naegi, the sister of Future Foundation agent Makoto Naegi. Akira accepted this mission and it further explained that he must also excort Kumaru out of wherever she was being kept. 

Akira would do what he would with a cases like this and use his trusty laptop to locate such people. To Akira's surprise there was no trace of Kumaru's phone. Almost as if she went completely extinct. Gone for a full year however as Akira gained access to Kumaru's social media and saw that she was an honor student with perfect grades and a life no one would run away from. Her last post was indeed a full year after she went missing. The Naegis had a nice condo.

Going through it all he noticed what appeared as an ex boyfriend. No further details so he started there. When he got there he noticed this ex was obnoxious as hell. He had hookers all over him and he carefully explained how she wasn't giving him any "action" as he put it. Akira determined he wasted his time here and went back to his apartment. So he put it in his notes that this guy and Kumaru broke up due to lack (none) of sexual contact. So he ruled him out and done more digging. Akira than found more interesting things when he noticed an email from an organization titling themselves as Children of Hope. 

Kumaru ignored these emails but than noticed a mysterious person sent him some footage. It appears to be footage from a security camera at the Naegi residence. Kumaru was alone in this footage. Or for a time being it appears. What looks to be a pink haired child got into the residence and shot something that looked like teeth from behind Kumaru and it completely knocked her out. Than a few more people carried an unconscious Kumaru out of the house and into the back of a van with a half white half black bear logo on it. On the back it also said "Children of Hope."

With this lead Akira was about to head out and locate this van up until a few scientists approached him and injected him with a syringe that made him pass out. Akira would wake up four hours later strapped down to a chair of looks as what appears a seductive female scientist the same age as Akira attempted her ways. Akira rejected and she injected him with another syringe this time with something black in it. He noticed he was shirtless and was wearing his jeans. The chair than slowly rose and Akira was inside this thing that lit up. He could hear the scientists talking and now pain shot through Akira and he slowly felt something course from inside his veins. Passing out from the pain the scientists left. Three hours later and a Future Foundation agent undid his shackles and had some interesting things to say about what the scientists injected him with. 

Attempting to get up out of the chair Akira felt weak. After a few steps Akira forced himself to the ground as a form of transformation was occuring. His vision became black and a full on transformation was complete. Akira doesn't remember anything of that scientist lab but he did know with the blood on the tentacles that spawned out of his back no one but him made it out alive. 

Akira got a glimpse of the Symbiote he had become. Before fully passing out someone handed him a black T-shirt and a white zip-up hoodie and told him he'd need it to not look suspicious to Kumaru. Questions buzzed and Akira passed out. 

For an odd reason Akira would wake up again this time in a town where the sky was red and it appeared a horde of adults was completely colored as Red and Blue. These adults ran as a horde of mechanical bears chased them.

 

*Present Day*

Akira managed to use his hand and shoot what appears to be a black tentacle out of his hand. The tentacle grabbed a handful of bears. 

"Wow..." Akira thought as he kind of controlled the situation with his new found powers. 

As he was about to shoot another tentacle, he started feel something in his head almost like if he can sense someone a mile away. He noticed a huge hotel and at the very top he noticed a certain girl with a school uniform on. The same the high school girls at his school wore. This girl was asleep, but further inspection of her hair revealed her identity.

"Kumaru!" Akira yelled as he ran towards the hotel. 

After a few minutes he arrived. Akira came to the assumption he gained superhuman speed along with becoming half human half Symbiote. He attempted to open the front door but it was jammed tight. He used his senses to determine the roof door was unlocked. 

"Now how am I gonna get up there?" Akira thought to himself as he stuck his hand on the glass. The entire building was glass. Akira noticed something was making his hand stick to the glass. He placed the other hand on the glass and begun to climb. 

"Did those scientists give me some Spiderman like shit?" Akira asked himself. 

As he was climbing he noticed a herde of mechanical bears was heading his way.

"Damn!" Akira screamed and sprinted up the building.

Akira got to the roof and kicked the door open. 

"That was close..." Akira said to himself. 

Akira begun to roam the entire building up until being confronted by senses again. He sensed Kumaru's presence in the very room he was standing in front of. Akira noticed the door was unlocked. He than approached the sleeping Kumaru. 

"She's alive." Akira thought to himself.

Akira kneeled down to her.

"Kumaru?" Akira shook her a bit. No answer. "Kumaru..." Akira than slightly smacked her as to not leave imprints. Still no answer. "Kumaru!" Akira yelled and shook her again. Once more. No answer. "Better have a look around..." Akira thought to himself.

He started in the bedroom.

Akira's main focus was on any leads of sexual activity. Fortunately he found no such evidence however he did find clothing on the floor that belonged to Kumaru. "Someone been keeping her clean?" Akira thought to himself. 

Akira now went to the bathroom.

He found a bunch of used things such as a rags, towels, soap, etc. He also found a used toothbrush. He used a vision to detect the DNA on the toothbrush. It turns out it belonged to Kumaru. He also found skin cells of another person named Kotoko Utsugi. He also found a note that stated only girls could care for Kumaru and no adults or boys were allowed to tend to her. "So that explains a lot..." Akira told himself. 

He went back into the living room and used this vision to investigate Kumaru's body. He wasn't able to find anything. No physical or sexual assault indicated. Her rep sheet indicated what her social media did, an honor student. 

"So..." Akira thought to himself. "You'd figure a girl at such of her beauty would've really let loose and do what most of the female students do. Not Kumaru. Smart. Once a good girl always a good girl. Very Smart." Akira explained in his head. "I think I'm piecing it together now..."

 

*Piecing the scene of Kumaru's kidnapping and captivity*

Kumaru Naegi leaves school like normal, only to be followed by Kotoko Utsugi. 

Kumaru enters her house using her key. Kotoko uses what appears to be a radio to communicate with Monaca and the rest of the Children of Hope.

Kotoko forces entry in the Naegi residence while Kumaru is entering the shower. 

Instead of going for an immediate kidnap Kotoko remedies to Kumaru's voice mumbling the word "adorbs" very quietly. 

About 15 minutes later the van appears in front of the Naegi residence.

Kumaru exits the shower and dries herself off before putting on her pajamas. 

Kotoko hides into Kumaru's closet and waits for her to enter. 

As she does, Kotoko pulls out her toy gun and shoots a stunning shot to catch Kumaru by surprise.

The Children of Hope carry Kumaru's body to the van and drives off. The drivers identity is unknown.

A full calendar year Kotoko tends to Kumaru. Keeping Kumaru fed and bathed as well as brushing Kumaru's teeth.

Akira enters the room she's held captive in today.

*End of review*

 

"Wow... That felt..." Akira thought to himself. Akira was glad to know what happened but reviewing the evidence unlike turning Symbiote felt good. After a while he noticed some movement. Kumaru was waking up.

"Uhhhhhhh..." Kumaru moaned waking up. 

Akira approached her.

"Stay back!" Kumaru yelled at Akira. "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Kumaru calm down!" Akira responded back. 

Kumaru had some tears in her eyes. 

"My name is Akira Mokotoma. I was hired by your brother to locate you and escort you out of here." Akira assured her. 

"Where am I?" A confused Kumaru asked Akira.

"I... I... I don't know..." Akira answered. "That's what is making my job difficult right now because I only woke up here today." Akira reassured Kumaru.

They needed to find a way out.


	2. Change of plans!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick recap...
> 
> Kotoko appears to have fallen victim of sexual abuse at a very young age.
> 
> Fukawa has a crazy side and was kidnapped.
> 
> Monaca is leading charges.
> 
> Kumaru was the main interest and was kidnapped for a full calendar year.
> 
> And Akira was assigned to find Kumaru but was captured by scientists and transformed into a half of a Symbiote with some god like powers, but has no clue where he is. 
> 
> Well...
> 
> Up until now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akira found Kumaru as tasked and now has to piece everything together before moving forward, but that doesn't take long.

Chapter 2: Change of plans!

 

Slowly Kumaru got up. She had no clue as to what to think of Akira apart from being calm and collected.

Akira turned his attention to Kumaru.

"Can you stand on your own two feet?" Akira asked Kumaru

Kumaru nodded than she looked around the room. 

Akira took some notes and from time to time peeked out the door to see if anyone or any of those mechanical bears were around. After all that he started to feel light headed. With intensity he grabbed his head and collapsed to the ground. He was having even more visions.

 

*Visions*

"Towa Town is owned by the Towa family." A voice on a radio gave out the info.

"The father of the Towas was found dead earlier this morning. It is unknown as to why it happened but it is suspected that Towa's daughter Monaca is responsible for the incident in question..."

"Children have tooken over this town with an army of Monokumas. What was once a peaceful town turns out to be a raid of a dark new day..."

"The group known as the Children of Hope has held this town hostage for about a full calendar year now" the voices ended and he was confronted by an angel looking towards him.

"Greetings Akira." This beautiful angel reached out for him.

"Who are you?" A confused Akira asked her.

The angel giggled a bit.

"It's your mother silly." She told him.

"Mom?" Akira questioned.

Akira's parents passed away about five years ago. His mother was nearly raped up until dad barged in and stopped the assailant. But the assailant was armed and shot both Akira's mom and dad. Akira heard the gunshots and walked towards his parents room. He found his parents in a pool of blood.

"Don't worry sweetie." Akira's mom ran her hand through his hair. "There was nothing you could do..."

Akira remained silent. 

"I need you to do me a favor dear." She told him.

Akira nodded.

"Wake up." She demanded as she disappeared into whiteness as his vision slowly faded to black.

*Back to life*

 

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!!!" Kumaru's voice could be heard through sobbing.

"Nnnnnnnnnhhhhhhhh..." Akira responded his body feeling limp. He forced himself to get up and face Kumaru. "Are you ok?" He proceeded to ask Kumaru.

"I thought you were..." Kumaru tried to answer but tears overruled her face.

Akira comforted Kumaru as she buried her face in his shoulder. Akira gently rubbed his on her back.

"So..." Kumaru cleared her face. "What happened?" She asked Akira.

Akira sat on the couch in the living room as Kumaru sat next to him.

"I found out about this... Place."

Akira very carefully explained the events of her kidnapping, where they were at, being chased down by Monokumas, adults looking like mere holograms of red and blue as well as the Children of Hope. Monaca, Kotoko, Jataro, and the rest of the Children of Hope as well as Monokuma kids. Akira also explained his involvement as a hunter for Future Foundation since he was nine as well as the death of his own parents plus being hired by her brother to locate her as well as having suspicions of Kumaru's ex kidnapping up until realization that he moved on from Kumaru and was a whorehopper now plus the constant emails from the Children of Hope. Akira also told of how he was captured and experimented on and was turned into a half human half Symbiote amongst waking up in Towa town and sensing her presence in the hotel building as well as superhuman powers.

"Woah..." Kumaru let out as she looked at him. 

"Yeah..." Akira answered starting to look a bit glitchy as the black liquid made him look disoriented. 

Kumaru quickly took hold of him. He wrapped his arms around around her.

"Welp..." Akira broke the silence. "We can't stay here for long."

"Yeah..." Kumaru agreed. "Can't wait to get home..."

Akira got up as Kumaru did the same. 

"My gut tells me it isn't gonna be an easy task..." Akira assured her. "I have no clue as to how I got here plus there is a horde of Monokumas out there."

"I know." Kumaru agreed with him.

"Just stick with me and we'll be outta this in no time." Akira told Kumaru.

Kumaru nodded and instantly got next to Akira. Akira and Kumaru made their way to the door. But the door blew up and a Monokuma jumped through the gap that was the door at one point.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Kumaru yelped and started to crawl away as they were both forced to the ground. Akira actually flew back to the window to leave it completely shattered. Kumaru crawled to Akira. "Are you ok?!" She asked with concern.

"I'm fine for a weird reason..." Akira answered Kumaru. Akira studied the Monokuma and saw a part of one of his tentacles that he had wrapped it with under fifteen minutes ago. "My tentacles only stun them, we gotta run."

Akira and Kumaru got up and made a b-line for the exit. 

"There is an elevator somewhere!" Kumaru told Akira as she grabbed his wrist and ran for it. The Monokuma chased after them both. They reached the elevator but it seemed to have been occupied. Kumaru frantically pushed the button she was pushing calling for an elevator. "Come on!"

The Monokuma was right behind them. 

"I'll hold it off..." Akira told Kumaru as he headed towards the mechanical bear. 

"But... You might..." Kumaru stuttered out of fear.

"I'm not worried about my safety, I'm worried about your's." Akira answered her as he turned full Symbiote. Tentacles came out of his back and claws formed his finger as his teeth grew into something grotesque and his eyes completely whited out. Symbiote Akira roared at the Monokuma and attacked it with his claws. The Monokuma got a few good shots in but Symbiote Akira was to fast for the Monokuma. Akira let some tentacles come out of his hands and they wrapped around the Monokuma's neck.

Kumaru continued to push the elevator button. The elevator doors opened and men with suits on were inside. One of them pulled out what looked to be a megaphone.

"Shoot the bear! Don't shoot the Symbiote!" Kumaru begged the man with the megaphone. 

The megaphone was actually a gun. The man fired and it hit the Monokuma straight in the head. Akira begun to form back to his human half. After the transformation was complete he kneeled to the ground letting his right hand touch the ground. Kumaru rushed over to him merely sliding on both her knees. She had a hand on his back. 

"I see that Symbiote thing is working out for you Akira." The man mentioned to Akira.

"I'm sure I'll get used to it." Akira answered him.

"I'm agent Bayaku." The man greeted Kumaru. "I was sent here because someone shot a despair flare."

Kumaru looked confused.

"So someone else is here..." Akira broke the silence. "Apart from us..."

"Obviously..." Bayaku told them.

"Ok, new plan." Akira looked at Kumaru. 

Kumaru glanced back at Akira.

"Find out who shot that despair flare..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters hopefully soon.


	3. New world order!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right so it's been a while and upon further inspection I made some spelling errors so I fix that in this chapter and we go further in this story. I hope you guys enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akira and Komaru are confronted by the Future Foundation and are now tasked with finding out who else is here...

Chapter 3: New world order!

 

Komaru looked at Bayakuya before Akira begun to struggle to get up.

"Man..." Akira let out a sigh. "I'll never get used to that..."

Bayakuya looked at Akira.

"Get used to it kiddo." He told Akira. "I have a feeling that's gonna happen alot in this crazy town."

Akira glanced another dead eye at Bayakuya.

"Yeah you got that right..." Akira answered with a bit of frustration in his tone. "Smartass..." He thought to himself.

Komaru glanced at both of them.

"I'd assume you two know each other..." Komaru butted in.

"A loner." Bayakuya threw the insult towards Akira.

"Generally dislikeable." Akira threw another insult towards Bayakuya. "If we're done here I got to find whoever sent that destress flare." Akira stormed off.

Komaru followed Akira.

"Hold on..." Komaru yelled towards Akira.

"I'm gonna guess he wasn't your cup of tea as others put it?" Akira asked her.

Komaru nodded and still followed Akira.

"And he didn't bother to give you a hacking gun now did he?" Akira had more bass in his voice.

"Um..." Komaru looked confused.

"I thought not..." Akira told her. "So I snuck one for you." He told Komaru as he got the hacking gun out of his backpack.

Komaru took the gun.

"Thanks?" Komaru responded into a question.

"Hold on..." Akira told her. He grabbed a few Monokuma heads and set them on a shelf. "I'm gonna show you how to use that gun." 

To Akira's surprise Komaru shot each Monokuma head with each different option on the hacking gun. 

"I've learned before." Komaru told him.

"Oh..." Akira was puzzled. "Ok we should go before general Jackass freakin comes lookin for us." 

Komaru nodded and followed Akira. It didn't take them long to find the person who sent out the distress flare. A girl ran out in front of them.

"Who are you?" She asked them both.

"I'm Komaru..." Komaru walked up to the scared looking girl. "And this is Akira." She pointed to him.

"I'm gonna help you both out of here."

"Ok..." The girl seemed more shy about Akira.

Akira scanned the girl and was able to pull up data. 

"You are Toko Fukawa." Akira broke the silence.

Toko looked back at him.

"How do you know that?" She proceeded to ask him. 

"It's an incredibly long story short." Akira answered her. 

As they continued to walk Toko told both Akira and Komaru about herself, her life, and about Bayakuya and how she liked him.

"Not to mention he's an asshole at best." Akira answered.

"He may not be that generous but he is dreamy!" Toko replied back.

"To each their own I guess." Akira told her.

"Pretty much the same with you and Komaru being a couple?" Toko than asked.

"Errrrmmmmm..." Komaru looked down.

"Well... I'm not exactly sure yet." Akira answered.

Before they knew it a few Monokumas grabbed them and carried them somewhere. They appeared in front of s group of kids.

"The children of Hope..." Akira answered.

"So you've heard of us?" A pink haired girl asked him.

Akira studied and scanned her and them.

"Of course I have..." Akira answered. "Kotoko." 

They all looked in shock as to what they heard.

"It doesn't matter who we are..." The blonde in the wheelchair answered. "What matters is that you guys are gonna participate in a demon hunting game!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is relatively short. Some chapters will be short while others will be long. I hope you guys are ok with this.

**Author's Note:**

> Longest first chapter I've ever done. I hope you guys enjoyed as I am adding Danga Ronpa to my addition of written fanfics. Chapter two after another chapter to a story I'm currently working on. Hope you guys tune in.


End file.
